


Earned It

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: DomBedelia, F/M, Inspired by trailer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by dangerousconclusions: “Hannibal undressing Bedelia from the trailer…Bonus points if she then rides him to oblivion after”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this plot-less smut nugget. If I owned Hannibal, if would be called Bedelia

“Did you enjoy the opera?” Hannibal asks when he hears the heavy oak front door open.

“It was pleasant,” she speaks placing her purse on the entry room table and crossing the room into the kitchen where he’s preparing a meal. “Although the empty seat to my left was quite distracting in a full opera house.” Her voice is impassive and she stands in the entryway, hands clasped in front of her.

“I left a message on your phone.” He says, continuing to stir the tomato-based sauce, not facing her. “Unforeseen circumstances prevented my attendance.” He sighs deeply, already tired of the conversation. She ignores his sigh and steps towards him, her voice gentle.

“Could you help me with the clasp on my dress, I’m heading to bed for the night.” Hannibal taps the spoon softly and lays it on a mat next to the stove, wiping his already clean hands on the bottom of his apron. When he turns to face her, his eyes widen. Although he bought the dress, he’s never seen it on her. Her breasts pressed firmly to the top of the black fabric, the embroidered shining beading bringing out the soft tan to her creamyskin and the azure of her eyes.

She turns to give him easy access and he reaches for the tiny clasp. His fingers get away from him, and he takes the liberty of sliding the zipper halfway down her back. “Thank you,” she responds, her voice smooth as silk.

He swallows hard and turns back to his stew. She takes a few steps to the kitchen entryway, her heels echoing throughout the nearly silent room and his ears perk when he hears her footsteps stop and something drop to the floor.

When Hannibal turns, he sees the elegant gown lying in a pool on the hardwood floor. His eyes slowly drag up her body, first to the muscular calves, next to the black lace of her underwear. When he reaches her back his penis becomes fully erect, straining in his slacks. He studies the dimples in her lower back, the lean muscles of her latissimus dorsi, and her scapula which barely peaks through her lightly tanned skin.

Bedelia looks over her shoulder slowly, blonde hair framing her face. “I intended for you to join me.” Her voice is like velvet and when she continues to walk, her footsteps further entrancing him, he immediately flips off the heat on the burners, and nearly rips off the green apron tied around his waist. He catches up to her in the hallway, grabbing her small waist, and leaving small, puckered kisses up her neck.

“It isn’t like you to be spontaneous, Bedelia,” Hannibal notes between kisses, his tongue lingering in the dip between her beck and collar bone.

“The opera was planned, Hannibal,” she says lazily, as if waiting for him to catch up. “Did you know that one of the showrooms was closed to the public?” She gasps when his teeth bite her neck. Her hand reaches behind her and she cups the raging erection. “You’re going to pay for making me wait, Hannibal”

He grunts in return, and turns her to face him, pressing his lips firmly to hers. Her agile fingers work swiftly on the buttons of his dress shirt, as he backs her towards the master suite. His tongue slides easily between her lips as she pulls the shirt off his arms, dropping it to the floor. When her back slams against the bedroom door Hannibal draws back from her mouth, biting her lip and eliciting a moan. Her hand works quickly, turning the knob, and Hannibal practically falls into the room, dragging her with him, his hands pulling her hips, his eyes soaked with desire. He’s backpedalling when his calves reach the king size bed. She smiles deviously and pushes him on the plush mattress, a difficult task for a woman of her size. Her lust-filled eyes are locked with his as she slides the lace panties from her legs. Hannibal unzips his pants, his erection pressing against his boxers. She steps from her 6 inch Louis Vuittons and climbs atop him, a low chuckle filled with mirth rising from her chest when she merely touches the tip of his penis and he groans, precum glistening.

“Quickdraw, tonight, are we?” she asks, a tease in her voice as she takes his penis in her hand, “You’re going to have to earn it.” Her voice is sultry and she slowly leads him to her entrance. He feels the slickness of her walls as she slowly lowers herself, a sigh slipping from her lips.

She’s slow at first, rising on her knees to the top of his shaft before sliding down again, his hands pressed into the dimples of her back offering support. He grunts with each movement, her breasts rising and falling, exciting him futher. Sweat begins to pucker her skin and she reaches her left hand down to rub her clitoris, an act that nearly throws him over the edge. “Not yet,” she commands, and he bites his lip, his head, pushing deep into the feather pillows. She slides her tongue across his smooth chest, her breasts pressed firmly against his body, her hips completely still.

“Should I continue,” she asks smoothly, her voice a mask of professionalism as if she’s asking to resume a session, as if his erect 7 inch penis wasn’t currently embedded in her vagina.

“Yes,” he struggles. “Please, Delia” he nearly whines

She uses his chest to push herself back into a seated position, placing her palms on his body for leverage. Her hips rock forward and she rides him quicker, her pace soon becoming rapid as she fucks him, her breasts bouncing, her breaths labored. Bedelia’s blonde hair tumbles from its up-do and falls over her shoulders. “I need it Hannibal,” she whimpers, “Now,” she keens and he thrusts his hips into her, following her rhythm. He grabs her breasts in each hand and thumbs her nipples, pinching them. “Harder,” Bedelia demands, her eyes closed in concentration. Her face is flushed and her breaths are coming out in shallow gasps. Her orgasm comes with a vengeance, and her body briefly jolts above him, her walls clenching. She throws her head back, and moans loudly.

Once her breathing has leveled, she slides her hips slowly and sensually against him, his shaft surrounded by her warmth. “Cum for me Hannibal, you’ve earned it.”

She lays her head atop his chest afterwards and he runs his fingers through her long, blonde locks. “I apologize for my absence tonight,” he whispers into her ear. Her response offers both a promise and a threat, laced in cool stoicism.

“I won’t be so forgiving next time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more Hannidelia, drop a prompt in my tumblr (shadequeenscully) or on here!


End file.
